


Just Wait For Me To Come Home

by Sebastian_Blaine_Seblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Children, Endgame Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Parents Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_Blaine_Seblaine/pseuds/Sebastian_Blaine_Seblaine
Summary: Blaine returns home after a long day of rehearsal. Luckily, his husband and daughter are waiting for him. Fluff alert
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 25





	Just Wait For Me To Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Titel taken form 'Photograph' by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> My first work! Hope you like it :)

Did the train always go this slow? Or was it just today? Maybe it went just as fast as it usually did. It didn't matter, right now the train was going to slow. He just wanted to get home, to his husbamd and his daughter. God, husband. He would never get used to it. They've been married for nearly two years now, been together for eight. After the break-up with Kurt, Blaine expected to be devastated. And, sure, he was sad, but never truly broken. Rather relieved. Especially because he had really great friends to get him through it. One friend in particular, the one who had been the final reason for the break-up, helped him a lot. Kurt was against their friendship and when he had forbidden Blaine to ever speak to Sebastian again when he told him about a warbler reunion he was planning to attend while Kurt was not interested and told him not to go, they broke up.

Sebastian had been kind, caring and understanding. A side of him Blaine knew existed but rarely saw. He had been a friend to Blaine, before and after the break-up. He didn't have any feeling for Sebastian while he was with Kurt, he never let himself think about it. Even after he became single, he and Sebastian had stayed friends for about six months. He focused on himself, no boyfriend. Until one moment of clarity while he and Sebastian were watching a movie, probably a little to close for 'just friends', and he had leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to Sebastian's.  
After that, things just made sense. They moved in together and eventually decided they wanted a kid. The surrogate mother gave birth to their wonderful daughter five years ago.

A small smile crept his way onto his face, his daughter would be in his arms in ten minutes. Well, if this damn train hurried up.  
He hoped Sebastian was home already. His husband sometimes worked too hard, too long and sometimes Blaine wanted him to just go home. But he was proud of his husband dending victims in the courtroom.

His hand finally reached for the doorknob and the metal felt like heaven in his palm. He opened the door, expecting his daughter to make a run for him and the babysitter in the kitchen but he was met with silence. He was almost disappointed until he heard the soft voices coming from the living room.

He leaned against the door frame and watched his husband with his daughter in his lap, both of them dressed in Princess dresses. Sebastian had a messy layer of pink blush covering his face with some glitters on his cheeks. He looked adorable, they both did. His skillful, long fingers were braiding her hair with care as she went on and on about the importance of more glitter. Sebastian was smiling fondly at the back of her head.

"Daddy!" His daughter shouted as she jumped up from his husbands lap, the braid he had almost finished fell apart but he only had a moment to feel sad about it as his eyes landed on Blaine. His smile turned even brighter as he got up himself to greet his husband. 

"Daddy! Daddy, look!" The enthusiastic five-year-old shouted when she had managed to jump into his arms. "Papa did my make up and my hair!" She showed her face and leaned in to let him see it up close. 

"I see, you look beautiful princess," he said and kissed her cheek, "and so do you, my prince" he said to Seb. 

"Well, thank you," he said as he leaned in to kiss Blaine on his lips. It was sweet and just what he needed, horrible train ride completely forgotten. 

"Daddy, Papa! Ugh!" Grace covered her face with both hands as she was stil being lifted by Blaine. 

"What? Can't your daddies kiss? Don't you like kisses?" Seb said before attacking her with small pecks all over her face until she was laughing an begging him to stop. 

"I'm going to put her to bed, okay?" He mumbled to Blaine after he had sat her down. "And you're going to run a hot bath for yourself, you look like you need it." He felt like he needed it. "I'll be joining you in ten minutes," he said before giving him one more kiss. 

He turned to leave but Blaine wasn't done quite yet, he wrapped his arms around his husband and went in for another kiss after checking if Grace had left the room to brush her teeth yet. This kiss was, unlike the first two, not so innocent. It didn't take long for Blaine's tongue to stroke over Sebastian's upper lip, the other man releasing a low, almost unnoticeable moan before granting acces. Befire the knew it they were making out against the counter. 

"Daddy? Can you read the little merm- memay... the little fish-princess for me? Please?" Grace yelled still not able to pronounce the word mermaid properly. Sebastian broke the kiss and Blaine whined a little as he chuckled. 

"Relax, B," he pressed one more chaste kiss to his lips but refused Blaine when he wanted more. "I will be with you soon enough, killer. I promise," and with that he turned away to put their daughter to bed. 

Blaine sighed and headed to the bathroom. One look in the mirror and he was laughing out loud. His face was covered in glitter and pink spots. He knew his husband had done it on purpose when he had been kissing his neck minutes ago. His suspicion was confirmed when Seb poked his head around the corner, "I thought you could use a little glitter," he winked and left. 

Blaine was happy, he had a family and a prefect job he loved. And a husband who had to put their daughter to sleep faster cause Blaine wanted him now. 

"She's sound asleep," Seb smiled when he enter the bathroom only to have two arms wrapped around him immediately. 

"Thank you, I love you," Blaine mumbled into his chest. 

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hii this is my first seblaine work, comment what you think!


End file.
